The unexpected arrival
by Ksquaredspn
Summary: Cas and Deans relationship takes a turn that neither are sure they can handle. An unexpected arrival shocks the Winchester house. Disclaimer: I own nothing Mpreg: Don't like, Don't read :)


**I do not own anything in supernatural all credit to Mr eric Kripke.**

**Very first Mpreg story.**

**Pairing Cas/Dean**

**Please R and R :)**

**An unexpected arrival**

**Chapter 1**

Dean and Sam walked through the door of the small cramped motel room after one of the most exhausting hunts they had ever experienced..Dean sighed and looked down at his clothes stained with blood, mud and god knows what else.

"I thought those bastards were easy to kill"

"Not when they're in a group of 20" Sam replied. Sam remained standing at the entrance to the room.

"Dean this place looks a little...cramped, I might go book another room"

"If you want Sammy" Dean said head buried in his pillow. He heard Sam exit the room and his first thought was 'shower' he heaved his body off of the bed and into the bathroom, removing his clothes as he went. Finally reaching the bathroom he locked the door and turned the water onto the highest possible setting. He stepped into it and it was almost instant relief for him.

He stood still for a few minutes letting the water explore every curve in his toned body that was coated in dirt and demon blood. Slowly he started to move and began washing his hair and cleaning himself thoroughly. He felt his muscles start to ache so he tried to hurry the process along so he could get to bed and rest.

Getting out of the shower feeling more refreshed than he had in a very long time. Dean made his way to the bed not bothering to dress himself. He quickly fell into a well needed sleep.

A few hours into his slumber he was awoken by the familiar and comforting sound of flapping wings. He looked around the room but he did not see his beloved angel

"Hello Dean" Cas' voice rang through the room. Dean turned his head to the adjoining bed that had 'magically' been pushed next to deans, forming a make shift double bed.

"Hey babe" Dean smiled at his lover head still full of sleep.

"I missed you Dean. I was worried those things had hurt you" Cas spoke in his usual husky voice but it had a layer of worry laced through it.

"Thanks Cas I'm ok though just really tired" Dean said.

"Oh I'm sorry. Should I leave you rest?" Cas asked his sleepy boyfriend.

"No it's ok. What time is it though?" Dean asked rubbing his eyes lazily.

"5am" Cas replied after checking Deans watch that lay on the bedside table.

"Holy crap. I slept for 8 hours? I haven't done that since I was a kid" Dean exclaimed.

Dean looked over at Cas who had an unusual expression on his face.

"Cas? You ok babe? You look..." It took Dean a minute to place the emotion sweeping his angels face. "Hungry" Dean said surprise thick in his voice

"It is a form of hunger I am told" Cas said licking his lip subconsciously.

Dean smiled at the angel and moved closer towards him putting an arm around his waist. Only now did he realise that Castiel was not wearing any clothes.

"When did you?" Dean asked.

"I arrived this way Dean" Cas said smiling understandingly.

"Do you like it" Cas asked Dean moving closer to him so that their naked bodies were barely touching.

Dean did not respond to his lovers question he simply put his free hand behind Cas' head and pulled him into a passionate kiss.

The passion quickly intensified between the hunter and the angel. Cas was now laying on top of his hunter running his hands up and down his body causing Dean to get goosebumps.

"I'm so glad Sam got a different room tonight" Dean said in between kisses.

"Dean shut up and make love to me!" Cas' demanded.

Hearing Cas demand this with such passion made Dean as hard as a rock. He did not need anyone to tell him twice. Dean sat up with his back against the headboard and pulled his lover onto his lap. They continued to kiss and Cas began to grind his now fully hard erection against Deans causing a moan to leave the hunters mouth.

"Oh god Cas I need to be inside you now!" Dean moaned as he grabbed Cas' ass as if hinting to where he wanted to be.

"I know you do...oh god Dean I know" Cas said still grinding up against Dean.

Sweat dripped down the backs of the two men.

Dean felt his dick slick with pre-cum so he knew he would be able to enter Cas easily. He pulled the angel into a position that made it easy for him to slip inside him. Dean hesitated teasing Cas's entrance making him rock backwards trying to push it in himself.

" Oh god Dean please give it to me!" Castiel begged.

"You want it do you Cas?"

"Yes" Cas almost screamed.

With that Dean pushed into Castiels tight entrance as hard as he could. Castiel gripped Deans back and dug his nails in and kissed him fiercely.

"Oh fuck Cas" Dean cried out.

"Dean move. Please" At Cas' request Dean began to move in and out of him. After a few minutes of pounding, Cas got impatient and flipped Dean over using his Angelic powers.

"Cas' you said you wouldn't use them during sex" Dean exclaimed shocked.

"Dean you'll enjoy this, Trust me" Castiel placed a gentle kiss on Deans lips before be started thrusting into Dean and an inhumanly speed that made Deans head spin.

"Oh fuck Cas! Oh my god! Yes Harder!" Dean screamed as he felt himself coming closer and closer to orgasm.

"Dean! I love you!" Cas cried breathlessly. He held onto the hunters hips and administered a final thrust and they both came to an almighty climax.

Cas collapsed onto his breathless lover. After a few minutes of silence Cas looked into Deans eyes.

"Dean, are you ok? Did I hurt you?" Cas asked worried

"Babe. Why have you never done that before. That was amazing" Dean said leaning up and kissing his boyfriend who still had a worried look on his face.

"I'll be sure to do it next time" Cas said kissing back.

Dean fell asleep in Castiels arms as his angel watched over him keeping him safe.

**Chapter 2-The next morning**

"Good morning babe" Dean said as he saw Castiel looking at him

"Good morning Dean" They kissed and held each other. Dean was absent mindedly running his hands over Cas' body when he stopped at his stomach.

"Cas' are you bloated?" Dean asked quizzically.

"I do not believe so Dean why?"

Dean pulled back the bed covers to reveal a small bump forming over Castiel stomach.

"I don't know Dean" Castiel said his voice cool yet slightly worried.

"I'm sure it's nothing. Don't worry" Dean said pulling his lover into a tight embrace shielding his face from sight so that Cas would not see the worried look on his face.

Over the next few days Dean kept a close eye on Cas not leaving him alone for longer than 30 minutes at a time. Things seemed to improve and his swollen stomach retracted.

Deans worry began to fade and started to feel confident that whatever it was that had caused Cas's stomach to swell was just a phase and it had passed. They drove from town to town over the next few weeks looking for cases and keeping themselves occupied.

"Hey Dean. Wanna go visit Bobby?" Sam suggest one evening while they were eating at a local diner.

"Its been 5 weeks since you have seen Bobby Dean. I think it would be a good idea" Cas said stealing one of Deans fries.

"Yeah I guess it's been too long. Thanks for stealing my food too Cas" Dean retaliated smiling at Cas who looked slightly guilty.

The three of them made the 2 day journey to the Singer house the morning after it was suggested.

**Chapter 3-Bobbys house**

Cas, Sam and Dean stepped out of the Impala they had just parked at the back of Bobby's house.

They walked up the incredibly long driveway and straight into the house. They had passed the point of knocking before walking in many years ago.

"Honey we're home" Dean shouted down the hallway.

They turned to corner into the study and were suddenly met with a rifle in their faces.

"Woah Woah Bobby its us. Cas Sam and me" Dean said quickly raising both his hands in a defensive position. Castiel stepped in front of Dean and Sam and grabbed the gun and twisted the barrel of the gun toward the ceiling.

"You will not hurt them" Cas said looking Bobby square in the eye.

"Have ye never heard of knocking before just walking into someone's house! Idjits. You owe me a new gun Cas!"

"What's with all the guns Bobby?" Sam asked spotting a huge pile of guns propped up by the front door.

"Had some trouble with some Demons a few weeks back. Been edgy ever since"

"Well we're here now so you can stop worrying" Sam said smiling.

Dean and Cas yawned simultaneously.

"Looks like you two need to hit the hay, I made the panic room into a kinda make shift bedroom for you two, hope its ok for ya" Bobby said.

"Thanks Bobby, come on Cas" Dean said grabbing Cas' hand and pulling him toward the room.

Sam and Bobby exchanged looks that they both understood.

As soon as Dean and Cas got into the panic room they slammed the door behind them locking it. Dean turned around and pushed Cas up against the door kissing him and pulling his trench coat off of his shoulders and throwing it across the room.

"You're not tired are you Dean?" Cas said with a smile on his face.

"No. I needed you so bad Cas" Dean said breathlessly still placing kisses on his lovers stubbly face.

"Take me Dean!"

No further invitation was needed Dean ripped off Castiels suit jacket, blue tie and white shirt and added them to the mounting pile of clothes in the corner of the room.

"Dean..." Cas moaned into their kiss and Deans hands ran up and down Cas' naked torso

.Cas managed to summon some of his control back and rip Deans shirt clean off of his body along with his Jacket. The two men stumbled to the bed and collapsed tangled in a mess of arms and legs kissing each other continuously.

"Dean..your pants...take them off" Cas breathed out. Dean removed his pants and with one touch of Cas' finger his also vanished.

Dean turned Cas over onto his stomach and trailed kisses starting at the nape of his neck all the way to his butt cheek.

"Ready babe?" Dean asked leaving one last kiss on Castiels shoulder.

"I'm always ready for you Dean!" Cas panted.

With one swift motion Dean pushed hard into Castiel making the angel scream out in pleasure. Dean stayed still for what seemed like forever waiting for Castiel to give him the ok to move. All of a sudden Cas pushed himself back further onto Deans dick and Dean knew that it was ok to move, he started of slowly removing himself almost all the way but then pounding back in twice as hard.

"Oh Dean...Oh fuck Dean!" Cas cried as Dean hit the special spot every time.

"Cas...I Love you" Dean breathed as he came inside Castiel.

"I love you Dean" Cas said as he came all over the clean bed sheets Bobby had put on for the boys.

The two men layed next to each other wrapped in each others arms panting and coated in bodily fluids.

After a session of love making Dean loved to let his hands roam free over Cas' body. This time was different than any other though.

**Chapter 4-The discovery**

Cas' stomach was expanded and stretched. Dean looked in horror and shock, then turned his face to Castiel who was looking equally as worried.

"Dean what's wrong with me?" Cas asked his lover worried and sadness thick in his usual husky tone.

"I don't know babe, get dressed and we'll ask Bobby" Dean said pulling on his jeans and t-shirt.

The two walked into Bobby's study to find him still sitting under the lamp. Dean had to support Cas as his distended stomach made it difficult.

"What in blue blazes happened to him?" Bobby asked after seeing to two in the doorway.

"We don't know Bobby that's why we need your help" Dean said giving Bobby a look of pure fear.

Bobby walked out of the room and to the bottom of the stairs.

"SAM GET DOWN HERE" Bobby shouted.

As he was walking back to the room he heard a crash from the sitting room and ran the short distance between himself and Dean and Cas.

The sight he saw when he entered the room was one he never ever wanted to see. Cas was lying on the floor in a pool of his own blood while Dean cradled him from behind softly kissing his forehead while crying. Bobby didn't know how to react or what to say or do. For the first time in god knows how many years he was struck dumb.

"Bobby what's up?" Sam asked sleepily as he was halfway down the hallway. Sam reached the entrance to the study.

"Dean? Cas? What's going on?" Sam questioned in absolute horror.

"Sammy help him, please. I can't lose him" Dean begged tears streaming down his face and onto the lapels of Castiels trench coat.

Dean had never begged Sam for anything in hos life before so he knew this was serious. Sam only then spotted the flowing pile of blood leaving Castiels limp body.

"Bobby, get blankets hot water and call Maggie, NOW" Sam screamed. Tears forming in his own eyes seeing his brother so upset.

Bobby ran to the kitchen and called Maggie Starks number. She was their usual doctor for anything supernatural or out of the ordinary and this was certainly an out of the ordinary case.

"I don't know...an angel...blood everywhere" They could hear snippets of Bobby's conversation through the archway.

"Cas babe please don't leave me. I can't do any of this without you" Dean begged his bloody lover.

Cas' face turned slightly towards Dean.

"I'll try to live Dean. I love you."

Bobby arrived back into the sitting room. With blankets and a jug of lukewarm water.

"We need to get him onto the couch" Sam suggested.

The three men gently gathered up Castiel and moved him to the sofa by the window. Dean did not leave his side for a second.

Maggie finally arrived and didn't even knock. She must have known this was a case she needed to get to as soon as possible.

"Right I need to get him out of these bloody clothes, does he have any others for after the examination?" Maggie asked.

"He can have some of mine, he's done that before" Dean said almost inaudible.

Sam heard him and made a dash for the panic room where Bobby had moved what little clothes Dean had left there. Sam was back in the room at lightning speed.

"You might not want to see this Bobby, you too Sam, Might be best if you two wait outside, don't worry I'll let you know as soon as I know" Maggie said, her tone soft and comforting.

"Ok but as soon as you know.." Bobby said trailing off once he received a look of get out from Dean.

Once the doors closed Maggie turned to Dean her face still friendly.

"Dean when was the last time you had sex with Castiel?" She asked

"I don't see what that has to do with anything!" Dean snapped feeling that a personal nerve had been struck with a sledge hammer.

"Please Dean I think I know what's wrong but I need to know" Maggie said urgency hitting the words. Cas coughed ext to them on the sofa and some blood came up with the cough.

"Ok, Ok. Earlier today but this isn't the first time this has happened" Dean admitted. He was suddenly overcome with shame for a reason he never understood.

"We had sex about a week ago. After we were hugging and I fell asleep. The next morning I put my hands on his stomach and it was swollen but I thought he just felt sick. I ignored it and told him it would be ok, it went away after a few hours"

Maggie looked absolutely horrified. She stared blankly at Dean and then to Castiel.

"Cas? Do you know what's happening?" Maggie began undressing him, removing the blood soaked clothes from his now frail frame.

"No my stomach. It feels...full" Cas described.

"What do you mean full? Full like you just ate a double bacon cheeseburger?" Dean asked.

"No. Like i'm full with some sort of material" Cas replied coughing up more blood.

"Ok Cas. I'm taking off your pants cause they're covered in blood ok"

Cas did not respond he simply held onto deans and squeezed it slightly. Cas was scared and Dean knew it. Dean was scared and Cas knew it but neither said anything to the other.

After Maggie removed Cas' pants she sighed and knew exactly what was wrong.

"Dean get me the towels."

"Why Maggie? What's happening to Cas?" Dean demanded.

"He's pregnant Dean and the baby is gonna be here soon" Maggie said.

Deans jaw dropped and he looked at Cas with more love than he ever had before.

"He can't be. He's a guy?" Dean asked

"See for yourself" Maggie said indicating to look between his legs.

Dean slowly walked to where Maggie had said to. He almost fainted at the sight. Castiels male parts had somehow been transformed into female parts and a baby's head was crowning in it.

"Oh my god"

"DEAN TOWELS" Maggie shouted as she saw Cas writhe in pain. Dean raced to grab the towels where Sam had left them and brought them back to Maggie.

"Dean you're going to have to deliver your baby"

Dean nodded and moved to sit in between Cas' legs.

"Cas. Can you hear me?" Maggie asked

"Yes. I am having a baby?" Cas asked

"Yes babe." Dean answered.

"Arghhhh" Cas suddenly screamed and grabbed the edges of the sofa he was lying on.

"Its ok Cas. Push" Maggie coaxed him gently.

"Arghhhhh Dean!" Cas cried out Deans name for comfort.

"I'm Cas it's alright. Just push it's almost out. With one final push from Cas and and almighty scream and a flash of blue light there was a baby in Deans hands.

"Dean cut the cord and give the baby to me" Dean grabbed his knife from his back pocked and cut the umbilical cord and handed to little bundle to Maggie who wrapped it up in a pink blanket.

"Dean, You and Castiel have a baby daughter"

"Arghhhhh" Maggie and Dean turned to Cas who was in agonising pain once again.

"Maggie what's going on?" Dean asked.

"It can't be" Maggie said.

"What can't be?"

"It's not even possible. This has never been recorded in history" Maggie was saying her thoughts aloud but not making any sense to Dean.

" He's having another baby" Maggie finally explained.

"What? Can that happen? Seriously?" Dean looked at his lover who had suddenly gone as pale as a ghost and almost skeletal.

"Cas, babe hang on. You're going to have another baby ok? Stay strong for me. I love you" Dean said.

"Dean...I can't do this...I...Arghhhhhh" Cas let out one last ear piercing scream and there was the same flash of blue light that had appeared the last time.

Dean looked down and his hands and once again saw a beautiful little baby boy on his lap that looked a lot like a very miniature version of Cas.

"Dean..." Cas whispered weakly.

"Babe. You had a boy and a Girl." Cas smiled as Dean held their son and Maggie held their daughter so Cas could see them.

"You did this babe, Thank you so much." Dean said to to exhausted angel.

"You are my everything Dean. I am glad I could give you this gift"

"You gave me two beautiful baby's and we'll raise them together right Cas?" Dean asked.

Cas smiled before his head fell back against the arm of the sofa.

"Cas" Dean asked panicked.

"BOBBY" Dean screamed. Bobby and Sam burst into the study and looked shocked seeing two babies in the room and Cas naked.

"What the hell?" Bobby asked Maggie.

"Cas had Deans babies. Long story short. Cas isn't well Bobby, We need info on angel birth now" Maggie said her voice had gone from soft and soothing to frantic.

Bobby searched his books with Sam looking for anything that would help them with Cas.

"This might help Maggie" Sam said. Tearing out a page and rushing to her side.

"Angel birth is a rare kind. The birth is fast and blah blah we know that...ah here we go. After birth angels go into a state of shock that they..." Maggie trailed off afraid to say what she had just read.

"Spit it out Maggie no more games!" Dean was annoyed that Maggie had been so secretive during the birth and now this.

"...will not awaken unless it is the will of God" Maggie continued.

All four looked at each other.

"Is there nothing else we can do?" Dean asked desperate that there will be a different way to save his lover, angel and best friend.

"I don't think so Dean" Maggie placed the piece of paper on the ground beside her.

Cas was lying on the sofa looking as if he were asleep but they all knew different. Dean walked around to sit next to Maggie who moved to give him some room with Cas.

"I'm sorry...I'm so sorry babe. I should have taken you to a doctor sooner. If you wake up please forgive me. I love you Castiel" Dean just managed to get those words out before his eyes filled with tears and they began to flow like waterfalls down his pale cheeks.

Sam walked over and put a hand on his big brothers shoulder. Dean did not respond but Sam never expected him to.

He simply wanted his brother to know if he needed to talk he would listen. Dean continued to cry for the next few moments but then realised that he had two newborn babies that had just lost their father.

Dean turned to his babies and smiled at them. They seemed to know who he was as they smiled back and put their arms out to go to him. He picked up his son and then picked up his daughter and kissed them both.

"Your daddy loved you very much" Dean cooed softly.

They all huddled around the newborns and admired what an amazing job Cas and Dean had done.

"Your gonna do great son" Bobby said patting Dean on the back.

The time came to bury Castiels body. This was a day nobody wanted to face but they knew it needed to happen.

Bobby had spend the day after Cas' death making a coffin for the angel. Cas was placed in it when they were finished surrounded by flowers. Cas had always loved the way flowers looked and smelt.

Sam dug the hole that morning and they placed the coffin in it and everyone said what they loved about Cas.

Dean kept his speech short and sweet

"Everything"

The weeks following the funeral were quiet and still. Dean cared for his children daily and Sam read some more. Bobby sat at his desk sipping on a glass of whiskey flicking through books on angel lore, wishing he could have saved Deans only love.

"Are you two ready for bed?" Dean asked his little ones one night after feeding them. They couldn't respond but they smiled at him just like Cas used to. It broke his heart but also it felt like Cas was still there somehow. After he washed them he put them to bed.

The next morning was a new day and Dean decided it was time to get out of the house and go for a walk. He had gotten Sam to buy a twin stroller the day before so he could go for walks with his kids.

He strapped them In and they made their way to the nearest park.

Dean spotted an unoccupied bench and decided it had a good view of the park. He sat their for a while watching families come and go with they children. How the children had mothers and fathers to look up to and love. It must have been about an hour into his watching when he felt someone occupy the other side of the bench.

"Do you mind if I sit here" The stranger asked.

"Not at all, it's not like i'm waiting for anyone" Dean responded not looking away from the scenery.

"Well that's not very nice Dean" Dean heard his name and looked up.

The face he saw made his jaw drop.

"Cas?"

"Yes Dean. It's me"


End file.
